


Plushie Bear

by anielsen33326



Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Background Contract, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Contract, Extended Vocabulary, Fluff, Fujimoto Shiro Has Trauma, Gen, I Wrote This Instead Of Listening To Class, Kid Okumura Rin, Kid Okumura Yukio, M/M, Nickname, Plushie, Polar Bear Plushie, Scarves, Smart Okumura Rin, White-Haired Rin, Wholesome, Winter, Yukio also likes nicknaming Rin, because Yukio, but the origin for that is for another time, polar bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anielsen33326/pseuds/anielsen33326
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, White-Haired Rin is capable is hating your basic nicknames. Yukio is bold.Yukio is NOT immune to the Annoying Little Brother trope.
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou & Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Series: If You Diss White-Haired Rin, Yukio Will (Try To) Punch You In The Face [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133126
Kudos: 15





	Plushie Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This was drafted on February 10th. So you may think of that or today's as the date for this one.
> 
> I just decided that they are 9.

“Rin is a polar bear.”

Turning around to answer him, Rin just looked at him funny from over the polar-bear-hugging. “What?”

“ _Rin_ \--is a plushie bear!” Yukio grinned widely, perhaps devilishly, shifting his glasses upward. “ _Rin_ \--looks like a polar bear!”

 _Why don’t you get it?_ Yukio thought to himself--to _Rin._

“ _Son of Satan._ ” Rin whispered in a wisp festival. Yukio snorted. _The irony_ . “Why do you look so…” His twin scrunched his nose up in thought-- _you look like a pig._ “... _Self-satisfied?_ ” His mouth opened widely, testing the word-- _enunciating._

“Plushie bear!” Yukio jumped his other half.

“Is it because of the hair?” The two were enclosed in a bear-hug. Well, Rin is just standing there, taking it like a statue.

“No! You’re a plushie bear, _RIIIIIIN_!”

Rin exhaled, the chilly mist visible in these temperatures. Shiro _insisted_ on scarves-- _Rin_ made Father agree to a deal to let him wear a black scarf like Yukio each time it happened. Shiro looked very uncomfortable. _No, Father, you did not sign up for the devil_ , Yukio thought at the time.

“Fine!” Rin made a 180 turn toward the seniors’ area again, just as they were doing before. 

_No, Rin, I will_ not _stop calling you that._

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Yukio's POV, in case I didn't write it right (I had to change some words in the draft in order to make it look like Yukio's POV).


End file.
